


The New Mold

by WarUnicornz



Series: Adventures in time and space with a madman in a blue box [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, it's a secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarUnicornz/pseuds/WarUnicornz
Summary: Find out for yourself...;)





	1. Signal

The Doctor was quietly sitting in his lounge, reading "Time Line" by Michael Crichton for the 193927492017485th time. He really needed to update his library. He had read just about every book. He was relieved when Michael came into the room with information that would halt his reading. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Michael?"

"The TARDIS console is meeping."

"'Meeping,' Michael?"

"Yes, Doctor. Meeping. Kinda between a meep and a weep."

"Yes...I see. Meeping..." The Doctor marched over to the TARDIS console. Michael was right. Meeping. "Well...what is it Doctor?"

"It's a distress signal!"

"A distress signal? From where?"

"London, March 31st, 1983."

"A distress signal from the 80's, Doctor?"

"I know. Most unusual." The Doctor paused for a bit. "Well, let's see what all the fuss is about."

"We're going to '83?"

"Swiftly, but with caution! Caution. That's a brilliant word, caution." Indeed. The Doctor has delt with a distress signal from the 80's before already. It was a trap laid out by the cybermen in an attempt to steal the TARDIS. The Doctor wondered who was planning on trapping him. Probably the Daleks. Seems like something they would do. Regardless, The Doctor set the coordinates, and flipped the switch.


	2. The Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What summary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few quick pieces of info about my Doctor...
> 
>  
> 
> This one actually figures things out during a situation, unlike the 11th, who would solve everything in the very end (usually by accident).
> 
> This one visits earth more than space, similar to the 3rd.
> 
> This one's companion doesn't have any big significance. Michael is just a normal dude. And if something big does happen to him, there won't be any foreshadowing. It'll just happen.
> 
> This Doctor's regeneration didn't destroy the TARDIS.
> 
> This Doctor is still not ginger. Shame!
> 
> This Doctor kinda resembles my OC Diamod. Although, if D was anyone from British fiction, it'd be Sherlock. Photo Below.  
> | | | |  
> \/ \/ \/ \/

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as it materialized. The Doctor stepped out into the lush green countryside of London. Michael stepped out of the TARDIS. "Now then Doctor, where should we look?" In response, The Doctor pulled out a small device. "What's that?"

"Well isn't obvious? It's a very expensive bleeping device."

"A what?"

"A tool to help us find the source of the signal."

"Oh, I see. Well, which way?" The Doctor pointed the device around until...*bleep! bleep! bleep!* "Well, I'd say due east." said The Doctor. And east they went.

* * *

 

The Doctor and Michael wandered around. They listened to the bleeps. The faster it bleeped, the closer they were getting to the signal. The slower it bleeped, the farther they were from the signal. It bleeped and bleeped and bleeped until...*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!* "ARGH!! What's it doing that for, Doctor!?"

"We're here."

"Right. And where is here?"

"Oh, Michael! Do stop being such an imbecile!" The Doctor let out a groan of annoyance. He new Michael was stupid, but this was ridiculous. He doesn't even know why he let him join his travels. It mostly had to do with Michael spotting a Dalek and spotted the TARDIS, thinking it was an actual phone box. And while Michael is an imbecile, his trust and loyalty to The Doctor is unbreakable. In fact, you could consider Michael as a modern day Jamie McCrimmon. "We are as close to the signal as this thing will detect."

"Well that narrows down where we have to search, huh?" said Michael pointing to the only place it could be. "That factory?"

"Yeah!"

"I suppose you're right. Well, let's go have a look, shall we?"

* * *

 

Elsewhere, 15 year-old Wendy was just walked out of school. "Finally!" she told her 22 year-old sister, Tina, who was impatiently waiting for her. "What is it, E?"

"It's the spring break! No more school!" Tina rolled her eyes. "So...you still up for the movies?"

"Hell yeah!" Wendy loved the movies. Tina would take her. Mostly because she was like a mother to Wendy. They both lost their parents when Wendy was just 2. Tina adopted her own sister recently, so Tina was now, legally, Wendy's mom. "So what'd you wanna watch?"

"I heard the new Monty Python movie just came out."

"Alright, we'll try that.

* * *

The Doctor and Michael had searched around the outside of the factory. Nothing. "It appears, Michael, the only place the signal could be is inside the building."

"It's the only answer." The Doctor and Michael cautiously entered the factory. It appeared to be a plastic factory. No one was there, though. Several dolls were scattered about the place. "Now Michael, we must remember, this whole signal business could be a trap."

"Expect the unexpected, I know. Lucky for you, I've been working out."

"Excellent. Glad you finally listened to me." *CLA-ANG! ANG! ANg! Ang! ang!* A clang rattled throughout the factory. "The hell was that!?"

"I think you should investigate. Here, we can communicate through these." He handed Michael a small box. "A walkie talkie. Good thinking, Doctor!"

"Right, you go left, I'll go right. Keep your walkie talkie on at all times, no matter what."

"Got it. If I see anything, I'll tell you, and vice versa."

"Precisely."

* * *

Wendy was so excited. She's always loved comedies. And Monty Python was no exception. Tina's car would get them to the theater in an instant. "Now Wendy, make sure you are studying me driving for your drivers test, ok?"

"Yeah, got it!"

"Remember to do exactly as I'm doing." Just then, the engine began to sputter. "Including that?" asked Wendy. "Shit! We're out of gas! I'll pull ourselves over to this field over here." Using the remaining momentum left, Tina steered the car into a lush field nearby until it came to a halt. "Damnit!" Tina got out. "YOU BLOODY ARSE WANKER!!!" she yelled at the car, releasing her inner John Clease. "YOU FRILLY BASTARD!!!"

"Hey Tina?"

"WHAT!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Wendy pointed to a blue object in the distance. "Maybe there's someone up there who can help." Tina calmed herself down, and nodded. They went up to the blue shape to find a police box. "What is this?"

"I bet dear dead mummy or daddy would know."

"Hey, look at this! 'Police telephone, free for public use!' We dial for a tow truck!"

"Good thinking, Wendy!"

"Well what are we waiting for!?" The two girls opened the doors, stepped inside, and froze. Immediately, the two girls had to step outside, and check the box to make sure they weren't crazy. Stepping back in, the stared at their new surroundings in silence. Wendy was first to break the silence. "Bigger on the inside..."

"Smaller on the outside..."

"And it's a motherfucking spaceship."

"Yep."

"Mother. Of. God."

 

 


	3. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Michael continue to search for the signal. Meanwhile, Wendy and Tina's knowledge of the universe has been completely screwed.

The Doctor had checked around the pile of what was labeled on their packaging as "Wonder Wanda" dolls. Nothing. "Nothing here so far Michael." said The Doctor into his walkie talkie. "I wish I could say different." was the response. The Doctor walk over to a pile of "Charming Charlie" dolls to see what he could find. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling noise coming from behind the door marked "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!"

"Michael? I'm going to investigate the restricted area of the factory. I want you to stay alert, and see if there's anything that can't melt many things."

"Why?"

"Because if I'm right, I know who we're up against."

* * *

Wendy and Tina were in shock and awe. "But this is impossible!" declared Tina. "DON'T...question it. No further information is required. Don't say ANYTHING that might fuck this up."

"I see where you're going, despite the fact your 'logic' is bullshit." Wendy observed the control console. "Wonder what this all does..." As Wendy was about to touch what we know as the "Wibblly lever," Tina blocked her. "Don't touch ANYTHING that might fuck this up."

* * *

Michael, having finally been creeped out by the "Loving Laura" doll, decided to move on to the "Miracle Maurice" dolls. "Handsome buggers." Michael said to himself. "How's it going, Doctor?"

"Nothing yet." Michael was about check by the conveyor belt when he heard The Doctor's yell. "MICHAEL!! OH, GOD!! MICHAEL!!! HELP!!!" Michael didn't hesitate sprinting to the restricted area to help. However, he saw The Doctor, out of breath, waiting. "What the hell was that about!?"

"I was attacked by this gentleman." he said, pointing to a man in coveralls, unconscious on the floor. "Well, I suppose the signal was just a whole waste of time. I really must fix the TARDIS monitor, and the expensive bleeping device. Let's head back."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short chapter. I swear, this will be interesting.


End file.
